Jackie Haldane (Shetland)
Jackie Haldane (Lindy Whiteford) is the hidden villainess of "Red Bones: Part 1" and "Red Bones: Part 2", the two-episode series premiere of BBC's Shetland (airdates March 10 and 11, 2013). She was the mother of Ronald Haldane and the daughter of Andrew Haldane, as well as the aunt of PC Sandy Wilson. Years prior to the episode's events, during World War II, Jerry Wilson (the husband of Mima Wilson, Sandy's grandmother) killed Per Lungstad under the claim that he was a double agent. But in actuality, Jerry had found out that Mima was having an affair with Per and killed him out of rage, with Andrew later inheriting the money Jerry stole from Per after Jerry died in a boating accident. In the present, archaeologist Mima discovered the skull of Per during a dig, later piecing together how he was murdered and that the Haldane fortune was built off the money stolen from Per. When Mima threatened to expose Andrew's actions, the evil Jackie shot Mima to death outside her house to silence her. Jackie later killed Mima's team member Hattie James to cover her father's tracks, slitting Hattie's wrists to make her death appear to be a suicide. Jackie's villainous nature was hinted at after DI Jimmy Perez interrogated Andrew about how he had gotten Per Lungstad's money after Jerry killed him and suggested he was behind Mima and Hattie's murders, with Jackie stopping the interrogation and later asking her father what he'd told Jimmy. It was Jackie's confronting Jimmy about interrogating her father that exposed her as the killer, as she mentioned during her rant how Mima's phone had been found unplugged after her murder; a fact about the case no one had been told about. Jimmy brought Jackie as he went to confront Mima's son Joseph Wilson, who was preparing to kill Ronald out of a belief that he had killed his mother. At Jimmy's demand, Jackie confessed to killing Mima and Hattie, revealing how the two had been getting close to uncovering the truth about Per Lungstad's death and that she had to protect her family. After her confession, DC Alison "Tosh" MacIntosh placed Jackie under arrest. Trivia *Jackie Haldane is Shetland's first villainess. Quotes *"That night, after we found the skull, Mima called. She was angry. She said my father would die in prison. Made crazy accusations about the past, about where our money came from, I didn't know what she was on about. But when I looked into my father's eyes, I knew it was all true. I had to protect him. Don't you see? We'd lose everything. Dad would have to go into some care home. I couldn't let Mima do that to us, I couldn't! (Jimmy: "And Hattie?") Hattie came to see me, and she said Mima's lover was buried near the croft. I couldn't let her find the body. I followed her. I didn't want to hurt anyone...but I had to put an end to this. You have to protect your family, you know that, Joseph. Family comes first." (Jackie's confession and callous justification for murdering Mima Wilson and Hattie James) Category:2010s Category:Aunt Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested